Nekofied
by KeliKeli
Summary: It's April Fools and knowing Hao, someone's going to get nekofied! Not telling who. Don't like, don't read. Goes to chapter six (6).
1. April Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Shaman King. All characters of SK belongs to Hiroyuki-sama. The only thing I own are the OCs. T-T 

Summary: It's April Fools and knowing Hao, someone's going to get nekofied! Not telling who. Don't like, don't read. Goes to chapter six (6).

Warnings: Author's annoying friends are included as OCs. But read anyway:P

Chapter 1 of Nekofied: April Fools

"Can I help you?" asked a female voice behind the magic shop's counter. Hao turned around to see two girls with black hair, one's curly- the other's straight and abnormally long, wearing colorful wrinkled skirts, bandannas, and light purple shirts women would wear at a meeting when they were forty. They looked like they were trying to dress as psychics. He couldn't identify them, for they wore loads of black fish net over their "costumes". Both had brown eyes, though.

"Yes," answered the brunette. "I'm looking for a potion."

"And what kind?" asked the curly black-haired girl with brown eyes.

"Yes, we have a lot of mystical potions," added the long, straight black-haired girl, trying to imitate a whimsical voice of a fortune teller.

The brunette boy smiled. "Something with the word "prank" written all over it."

"Gotcha," said the straight-haired girl. "So many customers are coming for April Fool's day. We've been giving them love potions and truth serums, but we have something special."

The curly-haired cut in, "Something especially for a shaman."

Hao looked surprised. "How'd you know I was a shaman?"

"We are the magic shop owners," said the curly-haired one.

"And we never reveal our secrets," added the straight-haired girl with a giggle.

"Whatever," said Hao, snatching the potion the curly-haired girl gave to him. _'Nekofi-er. Use with caution...'_ Perfect." A grin spread across Hao's face. He dropped the money on the counter and ran out.

"He's so hot!" squealed the curly-haired girl.

"Ew, Ruri!"

"Hmph. Shut up, Kia."

_Scene change... at the Asakura residence._

"Hey guys," Hao called into the house. "I brought pizza!"

Yoh, HoroHoro, and Ren came into the room- all staring at Hao awkwardly.

"Thanks, Hao! I'm starved," exclaimed Yoh, grabbing the box and beginning to scarf down the cheese pizza.

"I dunno," stated HoroHoro doubtfully. "It's not like Hao to bring food home unless he already ate it..."

"It doesn't matter if Yoh eats it all," said Ren.

"You're right!" And with that, HoroHoro joined in with the scarf-fest.

_Perfect_, thought Hao. "Where are the girls?" asked Hao.

Ren sighed. "At the spa," he said in a sarcastic, girlish voice. "Getting massages and manicures."

"Yuck," said Hao, making regurgitating noises.

"So what _are_ you up to, Hao?" asked Ren curiously.

"Oh, you'll see..."

Owari

A/N: So far, so good? You'll see the OCs next chapter. I know it's short. T-T And FYI, it's night time in the fic, k? k. R&R.

Kya


	2. Nekofied

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but one day I will! I will, I say! Mwahahaha! 

Chapter 2 of Nekofied: Nekofied

**CRASH**

The Tao's eyes flew open and he immediately shot out of his bed. He ran into the kitchen. No one there. He ran into the living room. No one there. He ran into Yoh and Anna's bedrooms upstairs. No on there. He went back into the living room, where he found where the crash had come from. There was a broken vase. The culprit must've been hiding somewhere, trying to avoid punishment.

_Hmmmmmm..._ Ren peeked around the corner and turned back. He saw a flash in the corner of his eye and jumped at it, landing straight on top of it.

"Yoh? Why are you wearing kitty ears?" Ren got up and... "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOH, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Yoh looked at him, scratching himself with his "kitty gloves" and ran away on four limbs. "HEY! Come back here," Ren called after.

Ren plopped down on the couch and sighed. _I swear... Sometimes I worry about him...,_ Ren thought, then felt a body jump onto the couch beside him. Ren turned. "...HORO! WHAT THE- no. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NAKED!" he screamed. "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING DOG EARS!"

HoroHoro didn't say anything. He just licked the Tao's cheek and ran off. Ren froze. "... ... ... I think I'm going to go take a twelve-hour bath now..." He started to walk away when he heard a loud "Meow" coming from Yoh's bedroom.

Ren ran into the bedroom to find HoroHoro had bumped the dresser and the dresser landed on Yoh's... er... tail... Ren moved the dresser, and Yoh hissed at Horo and ran out of the room. Ren looked at Horo, who licked his face again and ran away.

"WHAT'S GOING OOOOONNN!" Ren screamed at the top of his lungs while his fingers dug into his purple locks. He ran into the living room, grabbed Yoh, and headed for the Asakura's room. In there, he found Yoh's khaki pants and white shirt. He slipped them on Yoh to find he didn't exactly like Ren had pictured it. The clothes were really baggy and he had to put a belt around Yoh's pants just to keep them from falling off.

"I don't know why...," Ren started, pulling Yoh out of his room and grabbing Horo by the... paw... to drag him into his room. "...but you guys somehow turned into nekos." HoroHoro's outfit looked like Yoh's did- baggy. "Oh, well...," muttered Ren.

He sat on the couch, rubbing his temples whilst Horo ran around trying desperately to remove the baggy clothing and Yoh laying on his back with his paws straight up in the air in shock of having clothes on. (A/N: That's a funny image! lol XD)

_What am I going to do..._

Just then, the door flew open and Anna, Kia, Ruri, Hari and Kya entered. (A/N: Yes, they're my friends. And yes, I have friends. Stop mocking me! Remember when they were at the spa? Yeah. They're back now.)

"What in the world happened to my house, Tao Ren!" screamed a very angry Anna.

"Look," he answered, pointing to the nekofied shaman.

Owari

A/N: Yes, short chapter. But now you can read the next one:P

Kya


	3. Investigation

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally! FINALLY! Mwahahaha! 0.0 What? Oh. No, I don't own Shaman King yet. I'm just being dramatic for fun. T-T 

Chapter 3 of Nekofied: Investigation.

"What are they?" asked Hari, a blonde with medium-length hair, hazel/blue eyes, a green shirt and unbuckled overalls. "Yoh looks like a cat and Horo looks like a dog... HOLY SHIT! And he acts like one, too!" Hari shook her leg, desperately trying to shake of the humping neko.

Everyone: o.o Ew...

Hari shook him off and hid behind Anna. She and Kya turned their heads to Ruri and Kia, glaring accusingly.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"It wasn't us," said Ruri, beginning to sweat.

"But... you er... might wanna check the magic shop. It looks like a powerful potion might've caused this," muttered Kia, also growing nervous.

"Fine," said Ren. He found some rope and tied it around the nekos' necks, quite literally dragging them outside.

The girls looked at eachother.

"That was disgusting," said Hari.

"I think you're over reacting," stated Kya.

"Aw, come on, Kya. You know you just wish that it would've been you instead of me!" And with that, Hari began laughing hysterically.

Kya: T-T

(A/N: You know, she would actually say something like that. Seriously. You know you would, Ashley. You sick freak... lol)

_Scene change- Outside._

Ren struggled to keep the two on the side walk. "Gyahh! Stop struggling Horo! Yoh, stop sleeping!" He tugged at Yoh's rope, getting a hiss in return. He yanked at Horo's rope, getting a yelp. "Yoh Asakura, seriously! Get off your lazy ass! Horokeu Usui! Stop sniffing Yoh's lazy ass, you fag dog!"

Yoh refused to move and Horo proceeded to tug at the rope, barking at the mail man (who was staring in awe). Ren was going to lose it. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed respect, attention, obedience...

"THAT'S IT!" The two nekos looked at him quizzically. "YOU TWO ARE GOING WITH ME RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT. THE REST OF THE TRIP HAD BETTER BE AS EASY AS PIE, OR YOU'LL BE FIXED!" The two's eyes widened in horror and they both began running to the shop as fast as they could, dragging Ren (who was still holding the ropes) along across the ground behind them.

Owari

A/N: R&R

Kya


	4. Who did it?

Disclaimer: T-T I don't own Shaman King yet... I'm getting there, though... lol 

Chapter 4 of Nekofied: Who did it?

Ren parted the beads stringing to the ground that was the door and entered the psychic/magic shop.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Just a minute, Ren," called a familiar voice. Out rushed the same two girls that gave Hao the potion. "Whaddya need, hon?"

"How do you know my name? ...And did you just call me 'hon'?" asked Ren.

"Psychics know everything about anything, young shaman," answered the curly-haired Ruri.

(A/N: Remember, they couldn't be identified because of their bizarre outfits and fish net, so Ren has no idea who they are.)

"We know you came from China," she added.

"And that your birthday's on New Year's Day," Kia included.

"How-?"

"We never reveal our secrets. We're psychics," said Kia.

"Bull crap, you guys!" Ren, Ruri and Kia turned to the voice.

"Hari, say anything and I'll tell mom you broke the vase," said Ruri.

"Uhh... Ruri...?" Ren asked.

"Dude, you just gave yourself away. T-T," said Kya.

Hari and Kya started laughing hysterically.

"Then who's that?" asked Ren, pointing to Kia.

"That's Kia," answered Kya.

Silence.

"WHAT!" yelled Ren, so that Yoh jumped in the air and emitted a loud "MEOW!" Everyone but Ren looked at the terrified kitty neko, who was shaking and who's fur on his tail was standing on end. "You mean to tell me you two have been running this place the whole time?"

"Yup," answered Ruri.

"And that it was you two who have been making psychic fools of yourselves this whole time?"

"Yup. ...HEY!" answered Kia.

"And it was also them who sold the neko-fying potion," said Hari. "Wasn't it, baby sister?"

"Hari! Just because you're two minutes and thirty-four seconds older-" began Ruri.

"To who?" interrupted Ren.

"We're not in liberty to say...," said Kia.

"TELL ME THE FUCK NOW!"

"H- Hao Asakura!" shrieked a horrified Kia. With that, Ren bolted out the door and dragged the nekos along whilst Kya and Hari bounced around, pointing at Kia, and sang "Scardy-cat! Scardy-cat!"

_Scene change- Outside (again)_

HoroHoro and yoh walked obediently side-by-side, knowing what would happen if they didn't.

"Where is he...?" Ren asked himself as they walked along. He looked everywhere. "Maybe we should just go back to Yoh's place..."

Owari

A/N:is panting heavily: So.. much... typing... R&R if you want to live!

Kya


	5. It was only a joke!

Disclaimer: You know what I've been thinking? I don't own Shaman King yet because I'm too busy writing SK fan fics for you guys! x-x You'd better thank me for this! 

Chapter 5 of nekofied: It was only a joke!

Ren entered the house, exhausted, and untied Yoh and HoroHoro. Yoh curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Horo tried to do the same, but Ren shooed him off the sofa saying dogs don't belong on the couch. Horo jumped down and whimpered.

"No stinky dogs on the furniture," stated Ren, only to be looked at with big, sad, blue puppy eyes. "No." Horo whimpered once more. "NO." Horo wagged his tail. "NO!" Horo stared him down with sad puppy eyes. (A/N: He's sooooooooo adorable:huggles plushie: ) "Fine!" Horo jumped up on the long couch gleefully, turned around a few times, then began to snore loudly. Ren sighed. _What do I do? ..._

"Having trouble?" asked a voice from behind a corner. Ren turned and out popped the long-haired brunette that was Hao.

"Hao!"

"Hm? What is it, Ren?"

"This is all your fault! You did this," said Ren, grinding his teeth. "I've been around all day with these two, trying to get Yoh off his lazy butt and trying to get Horo to stop humping people! This is YOU'RE FAULT!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Yoh's lazy and it's certainly not my fault Horo's a horny mutt."

"YOU'RE FAULT!" Ren began walking towards Hao, who was walking backwards into a wall.

"It was only a joke," said Hao. "Umm... April Fools? hehe..."

"'April Fools' this!" Ren pulled his kwan dao out of nowhere and was about to strike...

"Wait! I have a potion," said Kia.

Ren paused. "Your potions are what got us into this mess. Look what you did to Yoh and HoroHoro!"

"But that wasn't us," said Ruri. "It was our job to sell the potion so we could make some money. It's Hao's business what he wants to do with the potion."

"But now we have a cure," added Kia.

"WELL?" said Ren impatiently.

"Oh, right," said Ruri, digging around in her bag until she pulled out a bottle of purple liquid. "Just make them drink it."

Ren snatched the bottle away and pored it into a bowl. Yoh lapped it up with no worries, but HoroHoro turned his nose up at it.

"Snip snip," said Ren.

Horo yelped and gulped down the rest of the serum.

Owari.

A/N:yawns: I am so tired... it's 11 o' clock at night and if I get caught typing this (and I type pretty loud), I'll be in biiiiiiiiiiig trouble. (is trying to type quieter) :yawn: Last chapter... "Pay Back"  
R&R

Kya


	6. Pay Back

Disclaimer: Still writing fanfictions instead of owning SK. What a shame, what a shame... 

Chapter 6 of Nekofied (final chap.): Pay Back

_What...?_ thought a sleepy Horo when he awoke, sitting straight up on the couch. He looked around. Everything was much more colorful, as though he had been colorblind for a whole day. Yoh was snoring, half of his body on the ground. Ren was sleeping by the wall. Anna, Pirika, Ruri, Hari, Kya, and Hari were grouped together, all sitting up and sleeping soundly.

"Yoh. Wake up," whispered Horo, shaking the Asakura.

"What?" Yoh asked sleepily.

"Are we having a camp out in the living room or something?" asked Horo.

"Looks like."

Ren stirred from his sleep.

"Ren, how'd we get here?" asked Yoh.

"Hao bought a potion from the magic shop that turned you guys into nekos and we got the cure last night."

"erm... Okay," said Horo. "Why?"

"HoroHoro. It's Hao. And yesterday was his favorite holiday- April Fools," answered Ren.

"Oh."

Yoh got a wide grin on his face.

"What?" said Horo.

_Scene change- At the spa place thingy that Anna and the others were before_

"This place creeps me out," said Yoh.

"Yeah... Who would've thought Hao'd come to this place?" replied HoroHoro.

Yoh raised his hand. "I would."

"Sh! There he is," Horo whispered when they spotted Hao's back facing them from an onsen much like Yoh and Anna's. They peeked through the leaves of the bushes. "And there are his clothes.

Yoh sneaked up, grabbed Hao's mantle and undies and met Horo back in the bushes.

"Ew! Hao wears red briefs," whispered Horo in a disgusted tone. He then sneaked out and cut two gigantic holes in Hao's back pockets of his pants. Horo snickered the whole way back to the bush. "Let's get outta here."

_Scene change- Hao walking down a random sidewalk_

"Nothing like a nice walk through Funbari... What's this?" He ripped a picture off a pole on the side of the street.

" _'Have you seen my buns? Hao Asakura...'_ ... ... OH MY GOD!"

Hao stared in awe at the picture of him wearing nothing but his jeans with his cheeks poking out through the holes that were cut in the back.

"What ever happened to my mantle and red spanky pants that day...?"

He read the bottom of the paper.

_'Photography by: Pay and Back.'_

Owari.

A/N: lol I'm dying here! XD Hao in spanky pants! HA!

R&R

Kya


End file.
